


Cheeky Emrys

by Rawks



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Canon Era, Dom/sub, First Time, Light Bondage, M/M, Magic Bondage, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Preparation, Rough Sex, Self-sex, Sex Magic, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawks/pseuds/Rawks
Summary: Young and horny Merlin is surprised when his lazy afternoon visions of Emrys (his future self) turn into something more solid - much more solid and with plans for Merlin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This little PWP was written for Pornalot 2016, with the challenge being 'rare pairing'. Emrys is described in the vision of Nathan Appleby, Colin Morgan's character in The Living and the Dead.

“Merlin…”

Merlin opened an eye. “Not you again.”

“Let’s play.”

“So, what, you can manifest now?” Merlin saw the very vision of himself, older, with longer hair and a beard, ogling him seductively. He’d had dreams and visions of Emrys before, of his other self, the one who would take over. He hadn’t known that Emrys was such a particular personality.

“Do you like to see who you will become?” Emrys pulled at the blankets of his narrow bed above Gaius’ workshop. They were both naked and their flesh almost melted together.

Merlin blushed. The older version of himself looked familiar, but also not. Broad and muscular, and his hair was much better taken care of, wide curls framing his face. Emrys offered a cheeky smile with small crow’s feet crinkling at the corners of his blue eyes. Merlin felt a hand traveling up over his thigh.

“Stop!”

“Relax, I’m you. This is perfectly fine,” Emrys whispered, while his fingers stroked Merlin’s swelling cock. His own hand, except it wasn’t.

“Shut up, go away.” But Merlin reveled in the feeling and Emrys knew it. His struggle only resulted in Emrys pushing a thigh between his legs, and Merlin’s hands getting pinned against the headboard with magical chains. He saw the gold in Emrys’ eyes. He trusted magic, but he wasn’t certain he trusted Emrys.

“Silly boy,” Emrys said, his full lips accentuated by the dark beard surrounding them. “You enjoy this all the time. This is just the first time I’m here. Relax.”

“Untie me.”

“Later.”

The hand over his shaft and balls knew exactly how to please him in long tight strokes and gentle handling. Merlin was rock hard and desperately turned on by Emrys’ touches. He tested his restraints and moaned when Emrys pinched and twisted one of his nipples cruelly, sending a wave of pleasure straight to is groin.

“I’ve never…”

“Shh.”

Merlin bucked against the mattress, trying to move against Emrys’ hand to take his pleasure.

But Emrys had plans. The hand left and Merlin whimpered. Emrys cupped his cheek and kissed him, forcefully, heated, full of his own passion. Merlin thought he was talented. He’d never been kissed like this before, lustful, lazy, and wet. The beard was rough against his chin and he felt Emrys’ moustache scrape over his upper lip.

Emrys climbed over him and Merlin saw what he would look like in… how many years? The smirking man was still lean, but had clearly defined lines of muscles and a strong V-line over his hips. Merlin knew he shouldn’t be so aroused by looking at himself, but there was something so intimate about this that he couldn’t shake it off.

“So young, so supple,” Emrys mirrored in appreciation.

“Why?” Merlin asked, his throat dry.

“Because he will expect you to know what to do. And you won’t have anyone else that shows you how, until he calls you the first time.”

“Who?”

He got no reply. He didn’t need to. Emrys leaned down and took him into his mouth. Merlin arched his back wantonly and felt his cock twitch. Emrys sucked him expertly and stared up through his lashes before letting go. Not enough, Merlin thought, it wasn’t nearly enough.

“You will have to wash daily and keep all your hair short. Finger nails too. He will call you soon, I forgot which day. And you will be ready to please him.”

Merlin turned his head away, hoping to hide his blush. It was all for nothing: Emrys knew him, Emrys was him. Except different. Merlin would strip himself behind and become Emrys, he knew that now.

“Mmmf,” he moaned and panted while Emrys pushed to spread his legs slowly, sensually. Merlin was on full display with nothing to hide.

“You will learn to be quiet and you will reveal your magic. Don’t tell Gaius. Ever.”

Merlin gasped as a finger pressing down below. He wanted more touching first, more hands on him. Emrys knew his thoughts and conjured up magical hands. They were his own, nearly transparent, and they reached out for his skin, stroking and groping his body all over, warm and firm. Two of them grabbed the insides of his knees to pull his legs further apart. Merlin bit his lip to stop himself crying out.

Fingers slicked up by magic pushed into him, slowly at first but quickly prying him open with more force. Merlin couldn’t keep his eyes off Emrys.

“Do you want this?”

“Y-yes,” Merlin whispered and swallowed. The hands on his skin stroked him soothingly and one of them closed around his cock, working him slowly and firmly.

“He will ask you every time.”

“Uhnn,” Merlin threw his head back, feeling more fingers.

Emrys positioned himself and pushed in. Merlin didn’t feel prepared and he nearly cried out, but he remembered his lesson. Four of the hands gripped his hips and shoulders, keeping him steady while Emrys mounted him and pushed in deep.

“He will have others. He will marry.”

Merlin felt tears stinging his eyes from the penetration, the heat, and from Emrys’ words. Slowly Emrys began to fuck him, sighing in appreciation of seeing his younger self so helpless below him.

“He will always come back to you, to me.”

Emrys sped up to a firm rhythm which had Merlin gasp for air and pull on the chains holding his arms. He wanted them freed and projected his thought. He wanted this to stop and he wanted more. Emrys kept his chains in place, and leaned over him to increase his pace.

They were nose to nose, sharing breath and moaning the same moans. The new angle did something amazing to Merlin’s gut and he fucked up into the hand that pumped him, pulled his legs up around Emrys and came, with a magic hand over his mouth to muffle his cry. Emrys stilled moments later and emptied himself deep inside.

They practiced together for months before the call came.


End file.
